Jason Martin
Jason Martin (ジェイソン·マーティン Jeison Mātin) is a French student in Class-BEP at Académie d'entraînement. He is also known by his Hero alias, Ballistic '(バリスティク ''Barisutiku). Appearance Jason has pale skin, red eyes, and short, black hair. His hair is considered to be rather messy, with his bangs needing to be swept aside to keep from obscuring his vision. He generally dresses in black and dark grey. He wears a black and dark grey turtleneck, a black scarf, dark grey jeans, and black shoes. His Hero costume is rather basic, consisting of a black cloak, combat boots, and comfortable, black clothing. On the outside of his sleeves are arm braces, as well as a silver belt with special grappling attachments. Personality Jason is brash and somewhat arrogant. He has immense confidence in himself and his skills, considering himself to be one of the most skilled members of Class-BEP. However, this doesn’t cause him to belittle his fellow classmates, seeing them all as also being skilled in their own rights. Despite his arrogant tendencies, he can keep a clear head in the thick of battle and is considered a natural-born leader with high intelligence and application skills. Despite this, Jason has one major flaw: his Trigger addiction. When taking it, it can cause him to become very aggressive, to the point of lashing out at anything that even moderately irritates him. He believes that he needs Trigger in order to fight efficiently, and can show the symptoms of withdrawal, such as scratching his wrists, bloodshot eyes, etc., whenever he's gone too long without it. This comes from a deep-seated inferiority complex that not even he is aware in relation to his relatives, whose Quirks are much more unique and powerful than his own. It's this behavior that he received his Hero name, Ballistic, from. Abilities '''Master Hand to Hand Combatant:' '''Jason is also highly skilled in hand to hand combat in order to supplement his augmented abilities. Most notably, he is highly skilled in the French martial arts savate and parkour, able to seamlessly combine the two to gain a massive advantage in any melee fight. '''Master Acrobat':' '''Jason is also skilled at acrobatics, most notably from his use of parkour. He is also highly flexible due to his Quirk, and is capable of bending his body in a manner that even allows him dodge automatic fire. His kinesthetic sense is also highly adept, which also greatly supplements his acrobatics. Quirk 'Enhancement' (強化 ''Kyōka):' '''Jason's Quirk grants him increased physical capabilities on par with a peak human, without any training. This grants him him increased strength, speed, stamina, durability, and flexibility through increased muscle tone and decreased production of fatigue toxins. These abilities pale in comparison to a Quirk which is actually dedicated to any of those categories, but can still be increased through more training. It can also be increased through artificial means, such as with steroids or Trigger. With his augmented abilities, Jason is capable of easily jumping from rooftop to rooftop and even crushing stones with his bare hands, without any negative repercussions to himself. Stats Equipment '''Tow Cables':' '''Jason wears a pair of gauntlets designed to fire a retractable tow cable with a barb at the end. The barb's steel tip, as well as it's incredibly fast firing speed allows it to sink into almost any substance. The cable itself is also made from steel. The cables are generally used to pull Jason across the battlefield, allowing him to more easily traverse the battlefield. Despite the immense speed that the cable pulls Jason toward the barb, his enhanced physique from his Quirk prevents him from feeling any whiplash and keeps him from dislocating his arm. '''Belt Cable':' '''In conjunction with the tow cables on his arms, Jason also has two cable that he can shoot from his belt. They have the same firing and retraction speed as his arm cables, albeit with a different area from which they are fired. '''Impact Augmentation Armor': In order to increase the power of his physical attacks, Jason wears armor similar to Izuku Midorya's Iron Armor Soles on his own feet, fists, knees, and elbows. Hitting his opponent with any of these parts causes a blowback motion that doubles the power of his attack, allowing him to hit harder targets without injury to himself and damage opponent's he normally couldn't harm on his own. Trigger: Jason first acquired this from a raid on a crime ring in France during an internship. He kept the drug with him, but never expected to use it until his team was backed against the wall by a Villain, and believed he needed it to be able to defeat his opponent. When taken, his physical strength increases twofold, but he also becomes more volatile and uncooperative. Jason takes a dose every time before a mission or fight, as he's become dependent on the drug. Trivia * Jason is Student No. 12 in Class-BEP. Category:Males Category:Quirk Users Category:Mutant Quirk Users Category:Heroes Category:Heroes in Training Category:Students Category:Academie Student